Mach Rider (DISPUTE)
The Mach Rider is the hero of the classic NES Title, Mach Rider. This driver appears as one of the characters in Super Smash Bros. Dispute. The Mach Rider is ranked A 23 on The Super Smash Bros. Dispute Tier List. He has some of the most quickest attacks in the game, and has some of the ton of strongest Non-Final Smash attacks in the game. The Mach Rider contain one of the quickest dashing speed in the game, and can jump very high. Mach Rider also has very effective edgeguarding options, and a very great comboing and approach options. However, Mach Rider isn't perfect. He has a short jump, and one of the worst recoveries of the entire game. He also has a slow falling speed. He also struggles with properly KO'ing, and some attacks of his damage himself. Other then those few issues, Mach Rider has been doing very well in tournaments, and only has three negative matchups (Luigi, Shovel Knight, and Lucario). Taunts! Italics means they have to be unlocked. Bikeless *Mach Rider presses a button on his wrist with shows a holographic map that is reminiscent of the racing portion of Mach Rider. (Up) *Mach Rider stabs up straight and places his hand on the back of his neck while slightly tilting it..(Right) *Presses the side of his helmet which causes the visor to flash slightly. (Left) *Makes the sign of a gun and points it forward. (Down) Bike *Mach Rider revs the engines and spins the tires without moving. Smoke rises up from the tires.(Up) *Mach Rider sits up on the bike and gives a thumbs up sign towards the camera. (Right) *Mach Rider pops up a wheelie and then sets the bike back down. (Left) *Mach Rider engages the Machine Guns which causes it to open up from the bike. He then closes it back up. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Mach Rider pumps up The fist while sitting on The Mach Bike. *''Mach Rider spins The Tires which causes The zipping sound.'' *''Mach Rider Gives The Thumbs up sign.'' On Screen Appearance *Mach Rider comes off from the left on the Mach Rider, lands and skids forward slightly and then stopping. If the Bikeless option was chosen on the character select screen, he will jump off the bike and it will vanish. *''Somersaults in, crouches, and looks both ways before standing up. If the Bike option was chosen on the character select screen, he will summon the bike after rolling in.'' *''Appears onto the stage as if he has crashed in the original Mach Rider games. If the Bikeless option was chosen, he will appear standing. Of the Bike option was chosen, he will appear on the Mach Bike..'' The Victory Animations *Mach Rider jumps off the Mach Bike and gives a thumbs up. *Mach Rider jumps onto the Mach Bike and revs the engine while facing the camera. *Mach Rider fires several shots high into the air back and forth. **''Mach Rider performs a pose similar to the ending pose from Mach Rider''"'' *''Mach Rider takes out the blue sphere and opens it with shows a holographic image of the retro Mach Bike.'' *''Slashes forward with the electric baton several times before pointing it upwards.'' The Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "MACH MACH RIDER! SPEED ON MACH RIDER!" The Losing Animations *Mach Rider has his back turned to the camera and looks to the side while slowly clapping. *''Sparks are flying from his suit as he breathes heavily.'' *''Mach Rider is a swirling mixture of pixels and dots. This is based off from colliding with an obstacle in the Mach Rider games.'' The Victory Theme A flourished remix of the "You are the MACH RIDER!" from Mach Rider. The Fighting Stance 'Bikeless Mach Rider is slightly bent over while facing the camera with both hands held out but at the ready. He slightly bobs up and down. '''Bike Mach Rider is bent crouched forward on the bike, grabbing it by th ehandle bars with a "ready" position. Idle Poses Bikeless *Mach Rider stands up and looks to the opposite side and then goes back to his fighting pose. *Clenches his right hand several times. *''Raises up a fist forward and shakes slightly and then resumes his fighting position.'' *''Stands up and chest with causes a light to flash quickly.'' Bike *Mach Rider presses a finger to his helmet quickly. *Mach Rider taps the handles with his fingers quickly. *''Mach Rider quickly revs his engine without making noise.'' *''Mach Rider sits up on the motorcycle and stretches quickly.'' Misc Animations Crouching Bikeless Mach Rider enters into a squatting position with both arms resting on his bent knees. His chest faces the camera and his head faces forward. Bike Tilts the Mach Bike to the ground slightly toward or away from the camera and crouches low; peering ahead over the bike. Jump Bikeless Mach Rider jumps upwards with a slight jet propulsion coming from his back. Bike Heaves the bike upwards and has a sense of weight to it when heaving it up. Again, jet propulsion helps with the bikes lift. Rolling Bikeless Mach Rider converts himself into energy and dashes forward. Bike Does a full sliding spine before returning back to normal. Ground Dodge Bikeless Mach Rider converts himself into energy and vanishes leaving only a blueish light and then reappears. Bike Tilts his bike and himself away from the camera low to the ground. Air Dodge Bikeless Mach Rider converts himself into energy and vanishes leaving only a blueish light and then reappears. Bike Spins while on the bike for a quick full rotation. Walking Bikeless Mach Rider walks forward cautiously by sliding his feet. A rather slow walk. Bike Slow Walk: Pushes the bike forward using his feet. Normal Walk: Moves forward with a slight jolt at the first animation. Dash Bikeless Uses jet propulsion to boost himself forward while running full force. Bike Much like the Bikeless but suddenly dashes forward with surprising velocity. Sleeping Bikeless Sitting on the ground and slumped over his chest. A "Zzz" is seen on his visor. Bike Rests his elbows on the bike as the bike teeters back and forth on the wheels. A "Zzz" is seen on his visor. Tripping Bikeless Mach Rider slips and falls on his butt. A "?" is seen on his visor. Bike Mach Rider slips and falls on top of his bike as it falls over sideways and lands on his butt. A "?" is seen on his visor. Balancing Bikeless Balances on one foot while waving his hands to gain balance. A "!" is seen on the visor. Bike Balances on the side on a reverse wheelie and trying to balance the bike using his arms. Th eMach Bike bobs up and down on the front wheel. A "!" is seen on the visor. Ledge Bikeless Grabs the ledge with one hand. Bike Same as the Bikeless form but holds the bike with his two legs; grasping the bike in the mid-section. Home-Run Bat Bikeless Swings forward using both hands. Bike Sits up in his seat, leans forward, and swings with the home-run bat. It has a slightly higher elevation than most Star KO Goes "VROOOOOOOOOOOM!" with an added tire squealing sound prior to the star portion and then a crashing/collision sound with glass breaking at the star portion. Screen KO Falls into the screen without the bike and crashes with his back to us and his head turned to the side. There is an "X" on his visor. He then dissipates into pixels and dots much like his collision animation in the original Mach Rider games.